It's Normal
by Matt-the-Teddybear
Summary: A Sawada Family Scrapbook Side Story, as Tsuna watches Lal Mirch chase Byakuran violently around the room and hears Dino's cries of unmeasured sadness, he smiles and realizes that this is the way he's life is and he won't take any other way.


It's Normal (A Sawada Family Scrapbook Side Story)

Byakuran was running away from Lal Mirch, who was carrying Dino's whip. (Amusingly enough, instead of stealing it like Tsuna assumed that she did, she had –instead- directly gone to Dino and asked for it. Even more surprising, Dino had handed it over, no question asked and no answer wanted.) The reason behind Byakuran mad laughing and Lal Mirch's mad expression was simple, bunnies. It all came down to the bunnies. A while back, Lal Mirch had "abandoned" Basil, Tsuna, and Byakuran in the "cruelty of dessert", which honestly was not that bad. During their time of "absent", Lal Mirch had taken the liberate of redecorating Byakuran's room with strange, gothic, bizarrely aime-eyed, black furred and dressed bunnies. Upon his arrival, Byakuran had found this "changes" and had not been pleased. (In actuality, Byakuran didn't mind the bunnies that much (seeing as he still the biggest one in room) but in her mad attempt to proved Byakuran with some "culture", Lal Mirch had (stupidly) also ride his room of his precious flowers. And that would not be tolerated, even if Lal Mirch was his homicidal and crazy, private tutor.)

So to in somewhat immature need for revenge, Byakuran had replace Lal Mirch's bunnies with irises. Like Byakuran, Lal Mirch had not been "pleased". In fact, she had been downright pissed and made no attempts to hide it. So Byakuran, so intentionally over-joyed in his success, had decided to go over to his cute little brother, Tsuna, thus letting his guard down. (Not exactly the smartest thing to do, but hey, this was Byakuran was it not?)

So Byakuran's foolishness and Lal Mirch's unsurpassed angry had erupted into a strange yet amusing expected "Sibling Wars Two", that would no doubt lead to the deconstruction of the Sawada Family House, the kiss and make up (not to be taking literally because Tsuna had the strange feeling Byakuran was gay) and eventually teaming of two arguing parties (against some sorry sap that would sadly become the output for Byakuran's and Lal's combined rage over something he had jokily said to their younger "brother".)

Speaking of Sibling Wars, Dino was (as Tsuna-kun could see out of the corner of his eye) in the corner. (What one might deem the corner "Sadness and Utter Feeling of Lose brought on by A Tragic Unforeseen event Corner of Mourning" but was probably shortened to the "Emo Corner", just because it sounded cool and was easier to spell.) Dino was, per usual, mourning the loss of new bright red Mercedes-Benz to idiot driver on the road (who amazing was _not _Lal Mirch but Ken Joshima in disguise). Basil, being kind and caring but somewhat confused person he is, had decided to pat Dino softly on the back, assuring him that "Surely, Dino-dono, you will be O.K!" To which Dino's only reply was heartfelt shout of "MY BABY!" and a sad cry of dismay.

All in all, It was a "normal", though he's life was not _anywhere _remotely near normal, day.

It seemed strange to Tsuna that he could admit this, even strange, that now at the fragile yet not so weak age of 18, he could accept it.

He accepted this unpatented but loosely followed life style with a positive outlook and a happy smile. Thinking about, him on the floor of his living with a can of orange soda in his hand watching Byakuran's insane trying on becoming a "better" brother, Lal Mirch's small and unhidden smiles, Dino's constant clumsiness and mourning over his expensive and now wrecked luxury cars (which he had paid for with his "blood, sweat, and tears"), and Basil silently encouragement and his Shakespeare like accent, well, Tsuna decided, he wouldn't have it any other way.

And yes, it sounded strangely cliché, but that didn't matter because Tsuna always loved a good classic, this was his "normal", his "happily ever after".

With the confirm decision in his mind, he –admittedly- would never _ever _change this –even for all the money and un-Mafia related things in the whole world.

-Owari-

-Omake-

"Why I am not in this story?", asked Gokudera, slightly annoyed. "Shut up.", said the authoress, slapping away the silver head bomber hand away. "You're ruining the happy moment!" "Why you-!" started the "Hurricane Bomb", thankful, before being able to turn our strange lovable *cough* not *cough*authoress to dust, Yamamoto placed his hand on his friend *cough* more than *cough* shoulders. "It's not nice to blow below people up Hayato-kun.", remembered the swordsman with a chuckle. Gokudera blushed and mumbled some under his breath. Yamaoto turned and faced the audience. "Matt-chan says that as always reviews are welcomed and that she doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in anyway." "Thank God for that.", said Gokudera, loud enough for Matt to hear. "Hey!", responded the authoress. Yamaoto sweatdropped but merely decided to continue. "She also apologizes for the short of this fic and the grammar errors." "And they're a lot of them.", Gokudera added, somewhat apathetically. "At least, I am trying!" And with that shout of undefined dismay, this fic draws to a close and laugh of "Kuf Fu F Fu" is heard throughout the land.

(AN: *sweatdrop* Man, I haven't written anything in long time, anyway, review please.)


End file.
